


Psycho Stalker

by Deadloss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Drug Use, Graphic Description, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-TGG
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadloss/pseuds/Deadloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres veces en las que Jim observó a Sherlock y Sherlock ni siquiera vio a Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking my back just to know your name

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado de 04-02-13 a 05-08-13.  
> El primer Sheriarty que hice, no lo quiero releer porque cambiaria millones de cosas.

**1989**

Estaba allí de pié observando, Jim Moriarty no miraba; como el resto que le rodeaba, él observaba cobijado en la multitud. Todo el instituto estaba en el patio, de pie sin importarles la suave lluvia; solo tenían ojos para las luces de los coches patrulla, que reflejaban los charcos. Todos murmuraban sobre el evento pasado, nadie hablaba con Jim. Nunca nadie hablaba con él.

Así que todo el mundo vio como los policías arrastraban al chico fuera del edificio. Un hombre corpulento, con el uniforme de policía, empujaba toscamente al joven a través de la lluvia. Nadie sabía quién era ni de donde había salido.

-¡Os he dicho que busquéis los zapatos! ¡Sois una panda de incompetentes!-Gritaba exasperado, mientras era zarandeado con más fuerza a cada palabra.

-Mira muchacho, como no dejes de decir tonterías te arrestaré por resistencia a la autoridad. ¡Ahora, márchate!

El chico de cabello rizado se libró del enganche del policía de un fuerte tirón; su pelo goteaba por la frente. Con ojos chispeantes, volvió la cabeza hacia el oficial que le había arrastrado fuera.

-¡Sois unos estúpidos! ¡Estúpidos incapaces de ver cuando no es un accidente, sino un asesinato!-Gritó con la cara congestionada de rabia y frustración-Cualquiera que haya tenido un mínimo de estudios sobre criminología lo sabe, ¡faltan las deportivas! Solo los asesinos en serie coleccionan objetos de sus víctimas como trofeos. ¡Pueden estar ante el comienzo de una larga serie de muertes!-Su voz pareció resonar en las cabezas de todos.

La multitud estaba hundida en un silencio sepulcral, los agentes ahora prestaban atención al enfrentamiento que se celebraba frente a uno de los coches. Jim se puso de puntillas para poder verles mejor, era toda una revelación lo que escuchaba.

-Mira, te he oído la primera vez que lo has dicho. No voy a discutir contigo, mocoso. Te lo advierto por última vez, lárgate o te detendré.-Esta vez sonó cavernoso y grave, cumpliría la amenaza. El chico sostuvo la mirada desafiante, estuvo a punto de replicar; Jim vio como se le tensaba la mandíbula y rechinaban los dientes.

Sin una palabra más se giró con dignidad, observó acusadoramente a los presentes, y recolocando el tirante de la mochila a su espalda, se alejó entre el tráfico.

-¿Quién era ese loco?-Cuchicheó una chica al lado de Moriarty, con el maquillaje corrido.

-Seguramente un imbécil que quería montar una escena-Replicó otra cuyo pelo escurría agua profusamente.

-Bastante tenemos con la tragedia que ha pasado como para que vengan payasos a decir barbaridades.- Un alumno de los más mayores apretujaba su abrigo de lana empapado.

-La gente como ese, que se aprovecha de las desgracias ajenas para darse aires, da asco-Añadió otro con impermeable azul.

Jim retuvo la sonrisa que amenazaba con aflorar en sus labios. Era perfecto, no podía haber salido mejor. El agua caía por su rostro, el que fuese fría era el único indicativo que tenia de no estar llorando de felicidad. Realmente sentía poder hacerlo, no sabía quién era aquel joven, ni su nombre, ni como había llegado hasta allí; pero sabía, por el emblema de su mochila, de donde venía.

* * *

"Paulatim UCS, Paulatim UCS, Paulatim UCS" canturreaba Jim en su cabeza. Una de las escuelas más reconocidas de Inglaterra, entre las cinco con notas más altas, la élite de la élite a punta de talonario. No había visto el característico uniforme de rallas berenjena y negras que portaban sus estudiantes, el chico era listo; cambio de ropa rápido en un baño público. No escondió el logo de la mochila, el mundo es demasiado estúpido y está ciego, los vulgares no se fijan en detalles.

Para la tarde del día siguiente ya se había hecho con uno de los periódicos semestrales que el club de periodismo editaba sobre el colegio. Estaba seguro de poder reconocerle en alguna fotografía.

Así que cuando llevaba a medias sus tareas escolares, no se resistió y terminó leyendo el folleto.

Jugó a intentar descifrar en cuál de todos los clubes obligatorios podía haberse apuntado, basándose en lo que él hubiese elegido. ¿El club de ajedrez? No, si el juego le gustase, los contrincantes serían aburridos. ¿Orquesta de música? No, no tiene sentido, la música es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿Club matemático? Posible, muy probable, como el de física y el de química. Pero miró en todos y buceando entre caras sonrientes no encontró la que buscaba. Exasperado miró cada una de las fotografías y artículos de todos los clubes, inclusive los de deporte.

Terminó lanzando la revista sobre el escritorio frustrado. Nada, acababa de perder a la única persona que había visto algo de él realmente.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas las paso taciturno. Iba y venía como siempre había hecho, pero ahora ideaba estrambóticos planes sobre como colarse dentro del Paulatim UCS. Estaba seguro que el chico debía estudiar allí, estaba determinado a encontrarle.

* * *

Mayo llegaba sin un plan todavía establecido, sus compañeros hablaban del estreno del verano en los cines, la segunda parte de Regreso al Futuro, y él cada vez estaba más desanimado. Todo le ponía de mal humor, el sol que ahora se colaba a rachas por algunas ventanas le era insufrible.

Solo pasar por donde se había librado de Powers le hacía mejorar; le recordaba quien era ahora, quien había dejado de ser y quién había dejado de respirar.

Pero en aquella mañana perezosa, haciendo su turno habitual por la piscina, había algo fuera de lugar. Más bien había una figura al lado de los casilleros del lateral, rebuscando meticulosamente. Jim se escondió tras una de las columnas sin hacer ruido y observó. Esta vez, él llevaba el uniforme berenjena y, había dejado la bolsa en el suelo cerca de sus pies. Abría las taquillas con ayuda de una ganzúa, rápida y hábilmente, se notaba que había practicado. Continuó con la siguiente hilera de casilleros, dejando atrás la mochila y mirando cada pocos minutos el reloj, así que también tenía controlado las rondas de pasillo de los maestros. A Jim le fascinó que el chico hubiese estado planeando aquella inspección las pasadas semanas, como él también había trazado su propia incursión.

Cuando fue a revisar las numerosas taquillas de dentro de los vestuarios, Moriarty supo aprovechar la ocasión. Corrió hasta la mochila y abrió la cremallera para sacar uno de los libros de texto. No se fijó en el título, simplemente pasó la primera hoja en blanco y allí estaba. En una letra nítida y puntiaguda, ladeada hacia la derecha, Sherlock Holmes.

Sonriendo volvió a meter el libro en su sitio y salió por la puerta, al pasillo. Se sentía radiante, ya tenía un nombre, uno extraordinario, inigualable, inconfundible, magnifico.

Así que sonriente y victorioso como se sentía, le fue difícil cambiar de expresión a una nerviosa y preocupada.

-¡Profesora Aldrich!-Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba a la mujer de gafas-El loco de hace unos meses ha vuelto a colarse en la piscina, quizás sea peligroso, igual hay que llamar a la policía.


	2. Looks like the devil is here to greet you

**1998**

Subía los peldaños lentamente, paladeando el sonido de los zapatos contra la madera. Pasaba la mano por la descascarillada pared a su lado, llevándose pintura a su paso. Sabía muy bien hacia donde iba, segundo rellano, tercera puerta a la derecha.

Podía sentir su buen humor latiendo en el pecho. No podía evitar estar emocionado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, y quería hacerlo lentamente, quería saborear cada insignificante movimiento.

Empujo lentamente la puerta, que se abrió sin un ruido. Dentro reinaban en sintonía el caos y la penumbra en un ambiente cargado, denso y agrio. Todo diseminado, revuelto en una frenética búsqueda, incluso el violín estaba acabado, desangelado, en un rincón. Jim esquivó las mugrientas prendas diseminadas por el suelo, ignoró la gran cama con las sábanas desubicadas y giró hacia la izquierda donde sabía estaba el baño.

Le encontró allí; desmadejado en el suelo. Caído de lado; con sus largos brazos estirados hacia la nada, la espalda encorvada y apoyada en el frío suelo. Moriaty se acercó inexorablemente, paso por encima del cuerpo para poder mirarle a la cara, sobre sus cabezas la luz del baño zumbaba.

Se acuclilló a su lado, Jim Moriarty sonreía y un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo de Sherlock.

-Hola sexy.-Dijo felizmente, los desenfocados ojos de Sherlock no respondieron. Sus pupilas eran minúsculas, como la cabeza de un alfiler, cedían el papel principal al verde iris. Los labios agrietados y azules parecieron entreabrirse en una exhalación; otro doloroso espasmo recorrió su cuerpo.-Hace tanto que no te observaba detenidamente…que tuve que arreglar esta pequeña reunión. El problema de los yonkis, querido Sherlock, es que son predecibles; siempre compráis al mismo camello de confianza. Creo que no estas disfrutando de la especial pureza en la heroína que te he conseguido, una pena, siempre has sido un desagradecido.- Jim paseó la vista por el alicatado; vio la jeringuilla que rezumaba sangre acompañada de un negro cinturón, alejados por tan solo unos pasos, una cuchara metálica ennegrecida y un mechero.

-Mírate, comenzado a usar cinturón porque has adelgazado tanto que los pantalones se te caen-Moriarty levantó la sucia camiseta que Sherlock llevaba; hasta dejar entrever los huesos de la cadera, que parecían a punto de atravesar tortuosamente la fina piel. Luego agarró el negro pantalón que llevaba y fue capaz de deslizar tres dedos entre el cuerpo y la tela.-Seguro que no recuerdas cuando fue la última vez que comiste caliente. No has muerto ahogado en tu vomito porque ni siquiera eres capaz de generar tanta bilis… que por lo que veo, oh ya has echado.-Jim paseó las manos por el abdomen, sintiendo la enferma piel bajo sus dedos, subió por el consumido torso, delineando las marcadas costillas bajo la camiseta. Llegó hasta el cuello; donde acarició con devoción la nuez y bajó por el desnudo brazo cubierto de masivos moratones azulados con pinchazos rojos, brillantes. El último de ellos aún dibujaba sanguinolento un reguero hasta las baldosas. Las venas púrpura colapsadas, culminaban en temblorosas y huesudas manos de uñas cobalto que Moriarty agarró.

-Tenemos tanto por delante, no puedes ni imaginarlo. Te he estado observando todos estos años, nueve. Desde aquella vez en la piscina, Sherlock Holmes. Pero aún nos queda un largo camino hasta que nos crucemos. Porque habrá un día en el que fijes los ojos en mí y haremos temblar el mundo, fantaseo mucho con ese momento; cuando los días sean oscuros. No es tan divertido cuando ni tan siquiera puedes verme…crearemos un nuevo juego, lo disfrutaremos tanto…

Y es que desde que Jim descubrió aquella mañana el nombre del chico que había visto una mínima parte de él, no le había quitado un ojo encima; era su pasatiempo favorito. Supo que nunca le reconoció en las fotos, porque solo salía en la del club de esgrima, con el traje entero puesto. Como predijo, era un chico brillante con una mente magnifica. Habló con alumnos cercanos y supo que era un solitario, que no tenía ni conocidos, menos hablar de amigos. Un ser perfecto en su desgracia.

Casi una década desde las sombras, como fue a la universidad, como la abandonó en su último año de química, como por fin el aburrimiento le colapsó. Observarle era delicioso, observarle autodestruirse, aún mejor. Como bailaba entre las drogas, cocaína cuando se aburría, heroína cuando desea poner la vida en pausa; ambas es coctel mortal por experimentar. Moriarty se recreaba soñando con ser él quien le hiciese bailar y no un sintético.

-Pero debemos tener paciencia, estoy construyendo un imperio. La gente es tan estúpida, somos demasiado buenos para ellos, espero que cuando llegue el momento no me defraudes.-Jim manoseaba los sucios rizos.

Sherlock estaba perdido en el delirio, sabía que estaba sufriendo una sobredosis pero, era incapaz de moverse. No sentía nada más allá del duró suelo sobre el que sabía estaba, las entrañas le atormentaban con terribles espasmos, tan solo oía una voz extremadamente lejana. Era un ruido sordo que no entendía, no sabía ni a quien pertenecía, ni si la había escuchado antes, en aquel momento tampoco le importaba. Solo podía decir que cada vez se hundía más y más en la somnolencia; que veía todo negro pese a que con seguridad sus ojos estaban abiertos, fijos en algún punto muerto del vacío.

El irlandés sentía como la respiración se hacía cada vez más superficial y forzada, puso boca arriba a Sherlock. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho; podía oír el débil y errático latido de un corazón apagándose.

-Oh, no, no, no-Dijó como si reprendiese a un niño-Parece que vamos a tener que dar por terminado el encuentro, porque vas a entrar en parada respiratoria. Y tengo buenos planes para nosotros como para que te mueras tan pronto.-Jim metió la mano en el bolsillo del vaquero y sacó una pequeña ampolla, junto a otra jeringuilla aún en su envoltorio sanitario y una aguja.-Este es un buen regalo Sherlock, naloxona. No te preocupes, en unos…-Miró el reloj de muñeca con soltura-cinco minutos entrará tu "amigo" yonki del cuarto. Ese al que debes veinticinco libras, para pedírtelas, pues las necesita para su diario chute del mediodía. Así que si valora mínimamente tu vida (y da por seguro que la valora mientras le debas dinero), te inyectará el reactivo y todo seguirá su curso.

Dejó el pequeño kit junto a Sherlock, bien a la vista del próximo invitado.

-Hasta la próxima vez que nos encontremos-Recorrió por última vez con el dedo las facciones, marcó los prominentes pómulos y siguió la línea de la mandíbula, le tomó de la barbilla. Se acercó a los índigos labios y derramó su cálido aliento sobre ellos. Sherlock se revolvió y gimió en su personal calvario, así que Jim se alejó riéndose. A su salida dejó atrás la puerta abierta, que derramaba luz en el interior, iluminando el caos.


	3. You can't cope with my disappoinment

**2011**

La sala coloreada de ámbar iba llenándose. Una multitud resbalaban hasta cerrar un círculo en torno al escenario, las velas titilaban. Jim había llegado con bastante antelación, ocupando uno de los bordes, esperando. Sabía que vendría, "única actuación" rezaba el panfleto borgoña; demasiado tentador y ligado al caso como para que Sherlock no asistiera.

Hacía más de una década que no se encontraban en la misma habitación, respirando el mismo aire, sujetándolos el mismo suelo. Pero Jim había estado ocupado, siendo muy revoltoso; y se había dicho que tenía que dejar al pequeño Sherlock desarrollarse. Siempre había mantenido uno de sus muchos ojos en él; pero el mundo era grande y malo mientras lo exploraba; construía, reía y bailaba.

Durante estos años; Sherlock, había dejado atrás al muchacho escuálido que se caía en pedazos e intentaba sujetarse a sí mismo con agujas y un cinturón. Ahora era un hombre que se reponía con partes de otros, un hombre que sustituía sus pútridos miembros por los de cuerpos frescos, víctimas de crimen ajeno, en un vasto intento de mantenerse en pie. A Jim no podía resultarle más bello.

Entonces él entró en la estancia, tras un muro de mediocridad compuesto por el vulgar doctor y la nueva adquisición de este, cuchicheaban como repugnantes cigarras. En silencio, irguiéndose cuan alto era y sobresaliendo orgulloso, Sherlock estaba escaneando el teatro y la multitud. Pero Jim estaba a salvo; como la primera vez que le vio escondido entre el tumulto de alumnos, mientras Sherlock era un chiquillo empapado e ignorado. Le gustaba hacer estas comparaciones, de la primera y última vez, cerrando el círculo.

La actuación comenzó; con el sonido de timbales, la luz tornándose violeta, la contrabandista y general Shang maquillada haciendo aparición en el escenario; pero no pudo apartar los ojos de él. Tenía todo preparado, su regalo de presentación a Sherlock. Meses de delicada planificación, expresamente creado para que por fin le vea completamente. La gran obra comenzaría en apenas tres días, de la misma forma que comenzó el universo, con una explosión, un gran boom. Su cosmos particular, tejido con brillantes constelaciones en absurdas figuras imaginarias, destruyéndose y creándose al mismo tiempo, en un renacer infinito.

Habían destapado una enorme ballesta en mitad de la sala, todos parecían hipnotizados por ella. Sherlock susurraba una explicación en oídos triviales mientras el vulgar doctor con su mujerzuela tonteaban. Nunca admitiría que en un principio le desconcertó el saber que Sherlock de pronto tenía un compañero de piso, alguien que le seguía a todas partes. Aunque bueno, pensó Jim, todos tienen en algún momento de su vida un perrito. Eso es lo que era, una babosa y torpe mascota que corría feliz entre sus piernas; mueren antes que el dueño. Y la gente lo soluciona volviendo a la perrera para elegir otro, lisiado y común bicho estúpido. Él no se iba a enfadar por una nimiedad como esa; no interfería en sus planes, estaba bien, se lo permitía.

El tiempo seguía su curso mientras el número de escapismo era llevado a cabo, mientras el enmascarado se zafaba de las cadenas Sherlock se deslizó por la última fila de espectadores. Ya sabía lo que iba a pasar (aburrido, predecible, insulso) y no iba a desperdiciar una buena distracción como aquella. Estaba seguro, aquellos debían ser los contrabandistas, y no tenía una mejor oportunidad para ojear entre bambalinas.

Pasó por detrás de una pareja (ella estaba por obligación, prefería haber estado en otro sitio, tensa; allí por su novio), una familia de cuatro (allí por los niños, típico proyecto de fin de semana), un grupo de adolescentes (plan propuesto por el joven de en medio; vivía en un radio de tres calles, llevaba el volante de un restaurante barato saliendo del bolsillo), un joven solo (interesado en la cultura asiática, había unas chapas de la reciente exposición sobre grabados tibetanos del Museo Británico atravesadas en la chaqueta) y una pareja de dos hombres mayores (actividad propuesta por el geriátrico de la zona, los dos únicos inscritos.). Se reprendió a si mismo, debía centrarse en encontrar evidencias sobre el caso; no descifrar una multitud que no tenía secretos para él.

Cuando el detective se perdió tras el telón, Jim se indignó. Estaba allí para observarle por última vez entre las sombras y el muy de desgraciado se atrevía a desaparecer de su vista.

El número terminó con un sonido seco y la lanza atravesando la madera, no la carne del escapista. La general Shang dio paso a una nueva actuación mientras se retiraba discretamente. Moriarty rebuscaba furioso en el bolsillo de su cazadora. Tomó el móvil con una mano y tecleó ávido.

_"Ratones entre bambalinas suelen ser desaconsejados para los negocios. M"_

En cuanto la mujer leyese el mensaje, tendría de nuevo a Sherlock en escena.

El equilibrista rodaba en el aire antes los impresionables ojos de la muchedumbre y Jim reía porque estaba viendo como el telón se movía, en una actividad no anunciada en el programa. Sherlock apareció virando en el aire, igual que el equilibrista pero sin punto de apoyo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

La muchedumbre entró en un pánico comparable al que sienten los antílopes al ver acercarse las leonas. Sus sistemas límbicos gritaron que huyesen y el aparato locomotor cumplió la orden sin dudar.

Jim ya había visto suficiente, como siguiese contemplando al noble y estúpido doctor defender más a Sherlock iba a ponerse a gritar histérico. Así que dejando a sus espaldas una pelea muy poco interesante se sintió algo desmotivado. Más le valía a Sherlock hacerlo mejor la próxima vez, o verdaderamente si iba a decepcionar y el mundo no quería pagar su decepción.


	4. Epilogue: I'm your own personal saviour

**2011**

Desdobló uno de los pliegues de la verde chaqueta, la cuadró en los hombros de un inconsciente John Watson, ajustándola para que se viese presentable, y cerró la cremallera hasta tapar la bomba. Jim giró la cabeza del doctor para introducir el audífono correspondiente; luego hundió los dedos en el cabello rubio con fuerza, aprisionando una gran cantidad de hebras en un puño. Acto seguido hizo rebotar de un fuerte golpe la sesera del médico contra la pared a su espalda. El sonido del cráneo chocando contra la baldosa resultó cavernoso, y repicó como una robusta campanada por las vacías instalaciones. Los ojos en blanco se batieron rápidos y todavía ciegos, despidiendo a Jim; quien se alejaba por uno de los pasillos.

Con paso lánguido tomó el transmisor entre sus dedos.

-Buenas noches Johnny-boy. Bienvenido al espectáculo, espero sinceramente que todos pasemos un buen rato. Por favor, ya sabes cómo va el juego así que seguro serás un buen chico. Obedecerás todas las instrucciones y dirás cada palabra que te diga, ¿a que sí? O sino… ¡kaput!, no volverás a escribir en ese blog tuyo. Empecemos con algo sencillo, levántate y camina por el pasillo a tu derecha.-

No iba a negar que se lo había pasado bien, era apropiado reconocer a un digno contrincante. Sherlock tenía ese regusto dramático a la hora de elegir dónde y cuándo bailar. La piscina, media noche; Jim no había esperado menos. Ya sabía que aquel iba a ser el lugar de encuentro, desde el principio (no era el único al que le gustaba cerrar círculos), por eso tenía ya todo afinado.

En su mente estaban esbozadas las líneas generales, un patrón de posibles reacciones. Entre las más certezas estaba el vulgar doctor protagonizando una acción leal, estúpida y totalmente innecesaria.

Para eso había ubicado a los francotiradores (dos en el flanco izquierdo, tres en el frontal, uno a sus espaldas); realmente no tenía ninguna intención de usarlos, de los seis que iban a estar presentes solo uno tendría munición y cinco no volverían a ver la luz de la mañana. Eran simples negocios, sería la última misión de dos hombres que resultaban inútiles, un patético intento de infiltrado del gobierno británico y dos que habían sopesado abandonar su organización para volar a América (motivos familiares y monetarios, respectivamente.) Como regalo de despedida les dejaba ver para quien habían trabajado, luego apagaba sus cabezas, porque él era una sombra y las sombras carecen de rostro.

Estaba deseando ver a Holmes abrirse paso entre el denso aire caliente de la piscina, estaba deseando entrecruzar miradas sin velos entre medio. Sin un disfraz que le ocultase a simple vista, "Hola, soy Jim de IT, salgo con Molly, encantado de conocerte", a veces Sherlock podía ser tan ingenuo.

Ah, Molly Hooper, la eterna romántica; siempre estaba dispuesta a arrojarse en brazos de aquel que creía quererla tal y como era. Se creyó a pies juntillas que el amor llegaba inesperadamente, y se pasó anhelándolo el instituto, la universidad, la década de los veinte; seguramente también se pase la de los treinta.

Siempre rodeados de mediocridad, como el que se acercaba con pasos temerosos al recinto de la piscina. De verdad, Jim al menos había esperado ver la valentía, la legendaria determinación del soldado y todas esa babosidades que se ensalzaban al respecto. Él tan solo observaba a un niño asustado.

John Watson era aburrido, no comprendía que había visto Sherlock en él, era un hombrecillo gris insulso. Holmes debía estar verdaderamente hastiado, para intentar buscar algo interesante entre semejante morralla. Pero ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, Moriarty había llegado. Y cuando Jim entra en escena el aburrimiento huye sofocado, él entraba a dibujar sonrisas indecentes en Sherlock, llenas de la sangre siempre inocente. Jim pensaba que verdaderamente ese era un detalle que no importaba, y que tampoco significaba nada para el detective. La gente se muere; a cada minuto, en algún lugar hay alguien llegando al final. Victimas del hambre, de accidentes, de guerras, por causas nobles y sacrificadas, por egoísmo, mártires de un marido demasiado pasional, pagadores de raras enfermedades o simples resfriados. El aburrimiento de ambos era solo un pequeño apunte en una lista demasiado amarga, que importancia tenía, en cierta forma eran como una enfermedad; y sabían muy bien cual era su medicina.

Jim quería acercarse a Sherlock y susurrarle que él era el que siempre había estado y estará pegado a su piel; vagando por sus venas, en el mejor, más cómodo y menos iluminado rincón de su mente vigilante; él único al que siempre le había importado, en todo momento; él único que cuenta; susurrarle que era su salvador personal.

Allí estaba, con el transmisor en sus manos, sus esbirros bien posicionados, Sherlock en la puerta acariciando el final con dedos y John Watson con rostro estrangulado mientras oía a su amigo.

Inspiró con profundidad, el cloro ardiendo en los pulmones y éxtasis en su pecho, así que apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

-Muy bien Johnny-boy, ahora quiero que avances hasta que Sherlock te vea. Tienes que recitar, alto y claro, con buena dicción. Y doctor, aparente estar menos asustado.


End file.
